With the increasing attention to energy issues, people began to pay attention to power consumption of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device.
The OLED display device includes a power supply module, a source driving integrated circuit (IC), a gate driving IC, and N rows and M columns of pixel circuits, wherein N and M are positive integers, respectively. The gate driving IC is electrically connected with each pixel circuit in each row of pixel circuits by N scanning lines, and the source driving IC is electrically connected with each pixel circuit in each column of pixel circuit through M data lines, wherein the power supply module supplies a power to the source driving IC, gate driving IC and pixel circuit, respectively.
Taking the source driving IC as an example, the existing source driving IC has a power supply voltage which is set in advance, and the power supply module only needs to output a preset power supply voltage to the source driving IC when supplying a power to the source driving IC.
Based on the existing manner of supplying power, power consumption of the power supply for the source driving IC is about 17% to 20% of the total power consumption of the OLED display device through measurement. How to reduce power consumption of the power supply for the source driving IC is one focus to reduce power consumption of the OLED display device.